club_penguin_super_hero_agencyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Spider
'''Dark Spider '''was Fire Spider's evil clone and arch-nemesis. He was also a very powerful Super Villain, although he seemed to have become a Super Hero. He died when Freezer20 (Darktime) absorbed him to get his powers. History Creation Conceived When Fire Spider started as a Super Hero, he caught a Super Villain's attention: Darktime, who would later be revealed to be Omega X's childhood's former best friend who later became his worst enemy, Freezer. He thought that someone with such power could do many good to the criminal underworld. And so, Darktime started robbing several technological laboratories specialized in genetic duplication (AKA cloning), hoping to create a masterpiece. During these robberies, he always faced Fire Spider, and although he always lost, he managed to get away with the items he wished. Creation & First Battle In 2012, Darktime robbed a bank just to attract Fire Spider's attention. Darktime then KOed Fire Spider (who suffered his first defeat ever) and took him to his lab. Darktime then tried to see if his cloning research would be successful by shooting at Fire Spider with a combination of all the items he'd robbed in those genetic duplication labs over the years. The result was Dark Spider, Fire Spider's perfect evil clone with dark energy and fire powers combined, along with all of, literally ALL OF, Fire Spider's powers. Dark Spider, in an uncontrollable fear due to being in an unknown environment, broke free from the chains that held him, took Darktime hostage and escaped. Fire Spider freed himself and went after him. The two Spiders faced each other at the top of the Kingdom Status Building in Penguin City, and Fire Spider won. Dark Spider, however, escaped. The two would then meet and fight in uncountable occasions. 2x1 One day, Dark Spider was revealed to have a hidden power: he could merge himself with Fire Spider and use his body to do what he wanted, always being considered as Fire Spider's "evil personality". Dark Spider took advantage of this power many times, and used Fire Spider's body as a weapon. However, he always failed. Rise to Arch-Nemesis In 2013, Dark Spider joined Darktime and some of Fire Spider's enemies in a coordinated multiple attack against Fire Spider. Dark Spider was the final enemy Fire Spider would fight in that multiple attack period. The villain had kidnapped Fire Spider's girlfriend, Sunshine, and taken her to the top of a bridge. The two Spiders fought once more, but Dark Spider made a decisive move by pushing a fainted Sunshine over the edge of the bridge, making her fall. Fire Spider tried to save her, but Dark Spider interfered. In the end, a "SPLASH!" was heard. Fire Spider's girlfriend was dead... because of Dark Spider. Fire Spider then promised that no matter how long it'd take him, no matter who had to fall, Dark Spider would DIE. Dark Spider, deeply scared, ran away. First Death Right after the battle at the bridge, Fire Spider found Dark Spider at Darktime's old HQ. The two then fought, although Fire Spider had an advantage because of his rage and Dark Spider's fear. Dark Spider was eventually defeated. Fire Spider then created a fire spear and impaled Dark Spider, saying that "justice (had) been served". Dark Spider then died. Resurrection & Second Death A few months later, however, Dark Spider returned, and it was revealed that he would live as long as Fire Spider lived. He then tried to build an empire, but right after he did it, he was shot down by police officers in a confrontation between Fire Spider (who was surprised to see Dark Spider alive), Dark Spider, the police and some of Dark Spider's lackeys. Meeting the SHA & Third Death During Operation H.U.N.T, Dark Spider met up with the SHA Agents' evil clones, and formed the Evil Clone Heinous Organization. However, he was killed in a combined effort of Fire Spider and Dark Shadow, who then took over the E.C.H.O. Fourth Death Dark Spider returned in time for Operation F.U.R, where he ambushed The Spark and used him as a bait to catch Ice Storm, who as well served as a bait for Fire Spider (who instead wanted to see The Spark). Dark Spider mentioned Sunshine's death, which made Fire Spider mad, like occurred years ago. Fire Spider then shot Dark Spider down with a machine gun and cut his head with a katana. New Hero In The City? Dark Spider returned once more for Operation B.A.T, but this time as a Super Hero, who helped Darkwave and The Spark take down some enemies. He then went to rescue Fire Spider, Shadow Guy II, Ice Storm and The Spark, who had been captured by Darktime. Operation F.L.A.W & Solo Career Dark Spider appeared in Operation F.L.A.W, where he, along with The Twister and other unnamed registered Super Heroes, rescued Fire Spider and Ice Storm from Foresta. After the Mission ended, Dark Spider met up with Fire Spider in private and told him that he wanted a fresh start as someone else. Fire Spider suggested he marked "his own Super Hero territory". Dark Spider then decided to move to Chicago, Illinois to start from scratch. Fire Spider asked why exactly Chicago, and Dark Spider answered that "it just came to (his) mind". Farewell, Dark Spider 9 days prior to Operation Bowtie, Dark Spider went to investigate a meteor crash that took place in a residential area of Chicago. He entered the "meteorite", only to discover it wasn't such; it was actually a piece of a giant robot controlled by Darktime which Fire Spider, the Flaming Heroes and the Super Hero Agency had destroyed months ago. As he went deeper and deeper, he eventually found Darktime, armorless and wounded. Darktime then grabbed Dark Spider by the wrist and started absorbing him. However, the meteorite exploded and they were exposed, yet it was too late, as Dark Spider was absorbed by Darktime, who became Dark Spider II. Powers Dark Spider had all of Fire Spider's powers, and some more. Super Speed Dark Spider can normally run at speeds faster than sound. Bloodstream Absorption Dark Spider can absorb literally anything into his bloodstream, be it a can, a video game console or even a planet. Once that's done, he can restore it in its same shape (with same qualities) or in a different one (with different qualities). Technology Manipulation This is more of a skill rather than a power, but Dark Spider is a Technology Master, and therefore he can use any kind of technology, either from the past, present or future, understand how it works, and (if needed) disassemble and reassemble it into another thing. Super Abilities Dark Spider's speed, strength, agility and senses have been upgraded. Wall Crawling Dark Spider can stick to any surface. However, the power doesn't work if the surface is slippery. Spider Sense Dark Spider can detect danger from nearby and, with focus, see if someone specific is in danger. Fire Powers Dark Spider can create, manipulate and absorb fire at will. However, his fire has a dark purple color. Dark Energy Dark Spider can create, manipulate and absorb dark energy at will. Martial Arts Training Dark Spider has acquired Omega X/Fire Spider's years-lasting training, and now he masters karate, kung fu, tae-kwon-do and lots more. Trivia *Dark Spider was indirectly mentioned in a Marvel comic, Scarlet Spider Vol 2 Issue 6. Due to this, many people has speculated that the name was taken from there, yet it's been proven that it wasn't, as the character was made before the comic was released. Category:Villain Category:Superhero Category:Villains